Temeva Uno
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: Never leave the town, they are told, its guarded day and night because of a monster no one can explain, but Clare Edwards doesn't want to stay any more doesn't want to be thrown into a marriage to a man she's never even seen before, she wants out but when people start disappearing will she flea with the ones she loves? or will she stay to find the ones that went missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Yay! New story! This is very AU so don't be surprised when unexpected things happen. Also this is based on of the movie "The village" but this will have a completely different ending and a way different storyline. I'm going to try to write smut in this but I can't promise you it will be any good, so in this first chapter Clare is six years old but the rest she'll be in her late teens. This story might also get confusing so if at any point you do don't be afraid to ask questions. R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi because if I did, I wouldn't have let Eli and Clare break up. I also don't own anything I used/ will use in the story.**

**Summary: Never leave the town, they are told, its guarded day and night because of a monster no one can explain, but Clare Edwards doesn't want to stay any more doesn't want to be thrown into a marriage to a man she's never even seen before, she wants out but when people start disappearing with she flea with the ones she loves or will she stay to find the ones that went missing?**

* * *

Temeva Uno.

"_Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live."_

_-Dorothy Thompson_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never again.**

She sang as she skipped, with her doll in one hand taking care of it as if it were really real and the other was a tea set. She was far away from the city square where she should be with her mother but just like any six-year-old would she went to find the perfect place to have a tea party with Maggie her baby doll and Annabella her imaginary friend. But to Clare, Annabella was very real and was singing along with her.

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Clare smiled as she found the perfect spot with beautiful roses covering the ground, they were white. Lined with the forest edge, Clare could hear the singing birds flying above her in the blue sky and the laughter of other children far in the distance. She sat down where a stump sat, it was the perfect table. She continued to sing, unaware of what she might be attracting in the forbidden woods that were beside her and surrounded the town.

Taking each piece out carefully and setting up three cups and the same amount of plates then the little milk pitcher and sugar container with little plastic spoons. She soon finished her song she was taught in school earlier that week, the Monday. Clare took her spot around the stump setting Maggie in her spot and Annabella in hers, they said a little prayer thanking god for the food they were blessed with, even though there really wasn't any food.

Clare poured a little "coffee" in each cup taking a slip of her little glass, which had painted flowers on the side. Setting her cup down the little girl giggled.

"Maggie?" she said "Do you need help?" Clare picked up Maggie's glass and put it to the doll's mouth. When Clare removed the glass and smile

"Wasn't that good, mag?" she said and put the glass back on the stump. Clare looked over to Annabella "Would you like more." Clare asked with a tooth filled grin except for the one tooth in the she had just lost in the front.

Pouring more in the glass Clare heard a twig snap in the woods not too far away from where she sat, she noticed the birds were no longer singing and Clare stood up. Brushing off her pants with a little beaded design on the side from the dirt she looked in not seeing anything but only to hear another twig snap. Clare jumped a little it was probably just a bear or wolf like her father said roamed the woods but she decided to go look anyway.

"Stay here Annabella and watch Maggie while go look." Clare demanded looking over her shoulder, she walked past one of the light posts that lite up the town for many miles, but were off because of the daylight. She heard another and another as she kept walking, she knew it was no bear or wolf or whatever else it might be. But she also didn't know if whatever it is, is getting closer or further away.

"Clare!" her mother screamed in the distance "Clare, Honey! Where are you." She screamed again. Clare gasped when she heard her mother, she quickly ran back into the town, she gathered her thing quickly but felt nothing but eyes on her the whole time, eyes from in the woods, woods she knows she not allowed to go in, but wants to go in any chance she got. Clare grabbed her doll and bag that held the tea set and ran back into the town square.

"Clare!" Helen said in relief running over to her "where did you go?" she questioned kneeling down to hug her.

"I went to have a tea party." Clare said to her mother "something was in the woods, mommy." Clare also said after a minute.

Helen's eyes widen "what did I say about the woods, Clare!"

"To never leave the town . I'm sorry mommy, but I heard something…."

"You know what's in there, the Temeva Uno." Helen interrupted "It will kill Clare, it won't hesitate to kill anyone it finds, and I don't need that being you baby. If you see it you'll end up having nightmares the rest of your life and I don't want you to have to deal with that, so don't go looking for it ever. Okay? Never again, do you understand?" Helen finished.

Clare looked at her frighten, and nodded slowly, Clare has only ever heard of what the Temeva Uno looks like pale skin, red eyes, large claws, teeth that will rip you apart in one bite, it's fast, wears a black cloak and has a horrible scream that every so often will be loud enough the whole town will hear, she can only picture it but she's been told that what you see in your head is one thing but the real thing is ten times worse.

"I won't" she said.

Helen nodded "Alright, now go play with Alli and Eli." She said with a soft smile and gestured over to the sand box where the two played. Clare handed her doll and tea set to her mother and ran over to the dark-haired boy and the dark-skinned girl. Helen held her daughters toys in her hand and looked over her shoulder to the wood and the awful scream fill the air as the town went quiet.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**Review!**

**I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Okay chapter two, more a filler chapter I must say but it kind of explains some more about something's in this story andtheremayormaynotbeaperime terpreachinthischapter, could you read that? Also when I say forest or woods let's pretend it the same thing because I know there's a difference between the two but whatever, okay? And there is some Eclare fluff, actually I'm not going to call it because its unless you want to call it fluff, okay I'm just going to shut up now. R&R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi because if I did, I wouldn't have let them kill off cam. I also don't own anything I used/ will use in the story.**

**Summary: Never leave the town, they are told, it's guarded day and night because of a monster no one can explain, but Clare Edwards doesn't want to stay anymore, doesn't want to be thrown into a marriage to a man she's never even seen before, she wants out but when people start disappearing with she flea with the ones she loves or will she stay to find the ones that went missing?**

* * *

**Temeva Uno.**

_"**Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live."**_

**-Dorothy Thompson**

**Chapter two: Do you want to die?**

* * *

They walked side by side down the side-walk, not to close and not too far way. They've been at this for more than two years now because if her father found out she'd be dead, grounded for life. She wasn't allowed to date only to the guys her father approved of. But her father would never approve of Eli and she of knew that, that's why their relationship was a secret from everyone but their friends Alli, Jake and Adam. They were finished with school now just graduated from the little high school only having about 60 kids in it. So they were free to do as the pleased now, as far as going to school meant.

Clare's mother was a grade nine teacher and was the teacher to teach summer school this year. There were four teachers one for each year. Clare's father was a transporter. Every three months the transporters would take their trucks and go to the next town over to gather supply's and come back, they only travel during the day in hopes the Temeva Uno won't come after them. Which everyone knew if the Temeva Uno want you he would get you and it doesn't matter what time of the day it is.

Only the people driving the trucks would ever come back, and Clare secretly wished her father wouldn't always drive so we wouldn't have to come back and she could date Eli without the fear of getting caught but that was a sinful thought how could she want that? She doesn't know but it's what she wants when he won't ever listen to her for more than five seconds.

Watching her father drive by with the other men he worked with, he waved at her with a small smile and Clare waved goodbye back until he was gone out of sight. That was the moment Eli took her hand in his knowing both her parents were busy and they weren't going to get caught. He squeezed her hand and they kept walking to her house.

Clare looked up at the dark-haired boy she's head over heels for and smiled up at him, but her smiled faded as she wondered "I wonder what it's like outside of the town."

"I don't know I've never left." Eli said shrugging his should just a little.

"Maybe we should." Clare stated looking at the forest edge "haven't you ever wanted to leave, explore the other towns they talk about?"

"Yeah, well I would if there wasn't some killing creature in the woods" he chuckled.

Clare made a face of disapproval "I'm serious, this place is like a prison! I can't even kiss you in public when my dad is in town!"

"And I was serious too." Eli told her, he would leave at any given moment but that there's some creature out in the woods that would rip him apart makes him think twice about his decision.

"We could travel during the day find a place to hide during the night, like the transporters do. We could run away…."

Eli shook his head "you're crazy." He stated "do you want to die?"

Clare sighed giving up, and climbed up the stair of the front porch and dug around for the key in her bag, finally grabbing them she unlocked and opened the door, they both went in.

Before Clare knew what was happening, Eli had grabbed her by her hip bones and spun her around, pushing her against the door he crashed his lips to hers. He reached up and without breaking the kiss he locked each of the locks on the door.

Clare was surprised at her first, but once that wore off she joined in and kissed him back. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tugged at his hair a little, which made a small moan escape his lips. He lightly pulled on the hem of her shirt and Clare giggled a bit.

"I'm not going to make love to you on my couch." she said.

Eli smirked and took her hand leading her to her bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them and slammed her against the wall causing a small gasp to fall from her mouth which Eli cut of my by pressing his mouth to her. Eli was kissing her so hard she thought her head was going to fall off, but she was enjoying every second of it. He started to unbutton her shirt as he kiss her neck, giving her a second to catch her breath. All she could smell was the cologne was wearing.

He tossed the shirt aside and started to walk her over to the bed pushing her down he climbed over top of her and kissed Clare down her chest. Clare felt nothing but ecstasy, pure ecstasy. Eli reached behind her and unclasped the black lace bra she was wearing.

"You're wearing too much clothes." She whispered in his ear, tugging at the hem of his shirt a just a bit degrading both articles of clothing.

"You're so beautiful." He said looking down at her.

Acting on instinct Clare pulled on Eli's lower lip her teeth and he moaned quietly. Then roaming his hands around her body caused her to moan his name.

He looked down at her as she ran her hand down his chest. Clare thought Eli had a great body. He had a beautifully sculpted chest far better than her pudgy stomach but Eli told her he loved her body the way it was so maybe that helped her out a little.

He leaned down and kissed her once more before undoing the zipper of her jeans. Then their pants were on the ground along with the other clothing and they were making love.

"Wow" Eli had said minutes after they both finished.

Clare giggled laying her head on his chest "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more, Edwards." Eli said kissing her forehead.

They cuddled a while until Clare noticed time on her nightstand "we should get dressed." She made known "My mom could come home anytime."

Eli agreed and they gathered their clothes and got redressed heading down the stairs, they stopped dead in their tracks. There was scratching at the door.

"You locked the door right." Clare asked terrified

Eli grabbed her hand and nodded, that's when the warning bells goes off. And they both knew the town went crazy trying to hide Eli ran ahead of Clare and pulled her with him as they ran out the back door letting go of her hand he opened the door in the ground that lead to a place to hide, almost like the ones people use to take shelter from tornados. Outside they could hear people screaming in fear of not knowing where the Temeva Uno is. The awful scream came from the front of the house, it hurt Eli and Clare's head that how horrible it was, the bell warning was nothing compared to the noise the Temeva Uno made.

"Eli! Eli! Hurry up! Open it! Before it comes!" Clare cried, getting the last lock open from the outside Eli opened the door and pushed her in hurriedly. Clare helped Eli get the locks locked from the inside as the bell still went off the sat in a Conner In each other's arms until the warning bell slowly stopped meaning the Temeva Uno had retreated back to where it came from.

**End of chapter two.**

* * *

**See that's why I don't write smut but for you guys I tried since it's not in any of my other stories, I hope it was a good chapter and might be updated again since I got a long weekend, Ummm…but anyways review tell me what you thought!**

**I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me**

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This is mostly going to be a short chapter, sorry. I'd combine the next chapter in this one. But then that'll be just one less chapter for you guys since it's only going to be 15 chapters including the epilogue… I actually forgot to update NSN (never say never) last weekend it will be updated it this week I promise, and if my break my promise don't hate me…. Maybe try sending me a message on either Tumblr or Twitter and I will write it right away. By the way do guys know any programs I can use to keep writing because the free trial of word I have is going to run out on the 12th and then I won't have anything to write fanfiction or do my school work….so if you know let me know, please. Anyways R&R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi because if I did, I wouldn't have let Drew become President sorrynotsorry. I also don't own anything I used/ will use in the story.**

**Summary: Never leave the town, they are told, its guarded day and night because of a monster no one can explain, but Clare Edwards doesn't want to stay any more doesn't want to be thrown into a marriage to a man she's never even seen before, she wants out but when people start disappearing with she flea with the ones she loves or will she stay to find the ones that went missing?**

* * *

**Temeva Uno.**

**"_Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live._"**

**-Dorothy Thompson**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Luke Baker**

* * *

The ding of the doorbell had let the cashier and only one working in the small dress shop know that the two teen aged girls walked in. The light noise of pop music from the local band whisperhug played throughout the store. The band in which Clare's friend Adam plays in, Clare attends every single one of their gigs and Adam even makes her, her own type of their songs.

"A rockstar, superstar." Clare quietly sang along as herself and her best friend looked at dresses for Clare's celebration of life. It's celebrated for every person who turns 18, because most children in the town don't make it to 18 and everyone knows the reason for that.

Alli Giggled at Clare as she opened her mouth to say something the woman from the till came over.

"Can I help you Ladies?" she asked. A nice little Old Lady with dyed blonde hair and dark eyes and wrinkles showing her age, in this town being old was better than being young. Knowing you lived and the Temeva Uno kill you.

Clare shook her head no "Thank you but were just looking right now." She said with a small smiling.

"Just let me know dearie" she then walked off leaving the two girls alone to continue looking.

Alli bit her lip holding out a dress for Clare to look at. "What about this beauty?"

Clare made a face and shook her head, there was no way she was wearing that short of a dress that would at least show half of her stomach. Eli would mostly likely like it but it was to reveling for Clare's liking. Alli nodded and put the dress back and continued looking.

Both girls looked over when the ding of the door sounded and a girl who looked to still be in elementary school came in with her mother. Sighing Clare turned back to the rack of dresses as did Alli, after choosing a couple of dresses to try on Clare got a change room to try them on

"Clare…you have to tell your parents." Alli whispered only loud enough for Clare to hear her.

"Tell them what?" Clare asked unsure of what the dark-skinned girl meant.

"You and Eli!"

"No, I can't Alli."

"You can't keep him secret for much longer, Clare. It's been 2 and a half years. He's eventually going to get upset over the fact that you're keeping him secret from your family." Alli reminded her.

"Why do you always bug me about telling my parents?"

"Because, Okay! I've Heard things you haven't!"

Clare moved the curtain back revealing herself with the second dress on, the one she happened to as like the best out of all of them. A black lace long sleeve cocktail dress.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clare hissed as Alli did the back of it up.

Alli sighed and took a step back "Last week, When I was over and I went to get a drink your parents were talking about arranging you to marry Luke Baker."

"Wait, Luke Baker. As in the guy that was dating his own sister?!" Clare asked

Alli nodded once again

"God, that's why my parents don't allow me to date." Clare rubbed her forehead "That guy is so disgusting." Clare made a gagging noise "No, No way. Never will I ever marry that pig."

"That is why you gotta tell your parents Clare. You're going to be eighteen they're not allow to tell you what to do any more. "

Clare looked away from her angrily sighed into the mirror and flattened out the dress.

* * *

"Thank you" Clare said politely with a smile as the two girl left the small dress store after paying. Once out of the store the smile faded. There was no way Clare could be in a good mood after what Alli had told her. She couldn't believe her parents. They taught her to make her own decisions, good or bad whatever. And now they're not even letting her marry who she wants.

Turning the corner to the street her house was on both girls noticed it was scary empty, not a single child was playing, they couldn't hear the talk of people from their back yards, they couldn't smell the normal barbecuing. Clare looked over to Alli they both had confusion written all over their faces.

"Uh…Maybe my mom left a note." Clare suggested as they entered the house. Setting the bag with the dress in it on the stairs.

"There's no note in the kitchen." Alli told Clare walking around the Island.

"Uh…Maybe she left one on my desk, one second…."

"CLARE! ALLI!" Adam shouted running in the house, Clare retreated from the stairs and they went over to them.

"What? What's wrong?" Alli asked him

"We gotta go to the main square right now." Adam demanded. That's when it hit the girls everyone meet in the main square when some goes missing. Dropping whatever they had in their hand the tree of them took off running to the main square. Clare saw Eli and Jake running towards them from their street in which they both live on.

"Wait, wait!" she said pulling on Adam's arm a bit

"What's going on?" Eli asked taking Clare's hand "I got a call from my dad, he didn't tell me what was going on though."

Clare shook her head "we gotta go to the main square."

Eli cursed under his breath.

* * *

Whatcha think?

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Oh, hey! Yeah, I know it has been like 5 months since I updated this and that was because I said I was probably never going to finish it, but I lied I'm going to finish it. I found my chapter plans and yeah.. School start's for me in about a week and a half so I can't promise how often I'll update this but I will get it done. I'm very certain I won't be continuing holding on and letting go and burn it to the ground I really don't have anything planned out for them so I have no idea where they would go. Anyway R&R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi because if I did, I wouldn't have let Winston be so damn cute, I love that character so much already. . I also don't own anything I used/ will use in the story.**

**Summary: Never leave the town, they are told, its guarded day and night because of a monster no one can explain, but Clare Edwards doesn't want to stay any more doesn't want to be thrown into a marriage to a man she's never even seen before, she wants out but when people start disappearing with she flea with the ones she loves or will she stay to find the ones that went missing?**

* * *

Temeva Uno.

"Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live."

-Dorothy Thompson

* * *

The five of them slowed their running as the came to the town square. The town square was usually so happy, kids would be playing in the fountain during the summer or when ever it was hot. Skating in the cold winter they always had here. Easter egg hunts in the spring, haunted house on Halloween in the fall. It was always filled with people for good, fun reasons. And when it was filled with people for the reason of a missing person Clare always hated it.

Eli and Clare stayed at the back of the crowd as Jake, Alli and Adam pushed through to the front. The chatter of people was loud as they all talked back and forth. Clare gasped as she saw Mrs. Coyne near the front, sobbing and Clare knew instantly it had to be Fiona, since Declan had died when he was young from falling in a well.

Clare grabbed on to Eli's hand and when Eli tried to pull away since there was a chance of Clare's parents seeing, but she only gripped onto his hand harder. Clare shook her head and swallowed looking up at him. Eli let out a breath and squeezed her hand in a loving manner. The he pulled her closer so their hands would be hid behind their backs and no one would be able to see.

"Okay! Everybody quiet down!" Clare knew the voice, It was Simpson's loud voice, and she knows it from anywhere. That man never had to say things twice because everyone was afraid of him, not everyone since Clare wasn't one bit. The Town Square grew quiet as Simpson took a step forward.

"Fiona Coyne…" He started "The poor girl can't be found..." the man shook his head as Mrs. Coyne sob was heard " In town, We need to spilt up and look for her before it too late." He stopped. And people took that as a sign to move, to start looking anywhere where the girl might be. "Check the fields, and the lake and the playgrounds…. Don't step foot in the woods…That isn't our territory."

"And for Gods sake don't go alone." He said watching everyone turn away as they left.

Clare was about to turn away when she noticed a piece of red cloth coming out of Mr. Simpson's pocket as he stood with his back to them when he spoke to Mrs. Coyne. Clare shook her head.

"Look…" she whispered looking up at Eli and then over to the cloth. Eli followed her eyes and as soon as he saw it confusion was all over his face. The boy shook his head and chewed on his lip trying to figure things out.

"We should go." Eli said quickly releasing her hand, Clare nodded in agreement and followed him. "Let's go… That spot, where Fi like's to hide away from everyone."

"Alright, Let's go before it gets dark." She said looking at the setting sun behind his shoulder.

"We have to run then."

* * *

"Why, would he have that? It's the forbidden colour." Clare mentioned as they slowed their run finally coming to the spot near the lake that no one seems to be anywhere near yet.

"I don't…know." Eli said catching his breath then he licked his lips and looked around.

If Eli and Clare didn't go around trying to find a hiding spot for them when they wanted to be alone together, they never would have found Fiona's hiding spot. Neither of them knew the girl well but they knew her from school and they hung out a couple of times in this very spot, covered by trees and no one ever comes this far to look.

"Is he like trying to kill us all our something? Carrying that around. I thought he was supposed to protect us, not carry the one thing that attract the..ugr… How did no one else see that!"

"Clare, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down after seeing something like that!" Argued Clare walking away from him.

"We'll be fine. Is that what you want to hear?" he asks.

Clare scoffed at him "No. You don't know that! Look at Fiona, I saw her this morning. And now she's gone." Clare shook her head sadly as she kicked a rock in front of her. Clare heard Eli sigh from behind he before she felt his arms wrapping around her.

"Clare.."

"Just forget it, lets look for Fiona." She said giving up on the topic as she moved away from the dark-haired boy. That's when she saw a book face down on the ground.

Clare walked over and picked it up. "This is Fiona's… she never goes anywhere without this." Clare said flipping through it all the way to the last page anything was written on it, she looked over at Eli and back down at the book. "There is stuff in here about us, Alli, Jake and Adam..." She paused reading over the last few words before the writing just stopped " Even stuff about our parents and Simpson" Clare passed Eli the book. And he looked over it all.

"She was keeping some sorta secret book?" He questioned.

"I don't know…Fiona was always quiet and always writing in this book…. But I'm glad we found it and not someone else." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We should go back, it's almost dark."

* * *

End of chapter 4

* * *

Whatcha think? Short? I know. Sorry, just trying to get in the swing of things again.

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


End file.
